Endgame (AU)
by blackknight11757
Summary: [Amazing Spider-Man and Avengers Crossover] Sequel to Infinity War (AU). The Avengers have a chance to take it all back, whatever it takes.
1. Lost Hope

**Lost Hope**

_Note: I apologize for taking so long. I was delayed in seeing the movie. I loved it and it was one very long movie. I was brainstorming some ideas. Now I will do my best for my fanfic, so expects some delays or some modifications to any chapters. Like the other stories they will center around Peter's life in the story. I thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy the fanfic._

On the day of the decimation, in Queens. May is at home cooking and see a news footage of recent invasion of New York and Iron Man's disappearances. She worries for Peter and what may have become of him. Mary Jane came home with some groceries.

"May, I'm back." Mary Jane said.

"I'm in here, sweetie." May said.

Mary Jane puts the groceries on the table and sees the news.

"I'm sure Peter is okay." Mary Jane said.

"I know, but I'm worried that he might involved in what's going on and that he could be in danger." May said.

"Peter can take care of himself, we just have to believe in him." Mary Jane said.

"You're right, I hope that one day, he comes home with the woman he loves." May said.

"He will." Mary Jane said.

They hear a crash outside.

"What was that?" May wondered.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out." Mary Jane said.

Mary Jane went outside the house and see a car crashed another car. She got closer and sees that there is no one there. She then sees some people disappearing into dust. She then returned home.

"May, May." Mary Jane said.

She returned inside to find Aunt May no where to be found.

She soon finds out that she begins to turn to dust as well. Both she and May are now gone.

* * *

23 days later, the remaining Avengers are at the compound including Rocket and Felicia. Steve got a shave, Peter still has his scruffs and his arm is completely healed, he is laying down in Wanda's quarters, looking at the picture of him and Wanda on their wedding day. Losing Wanda was bad enough, but he heard that both Mary Jane and Aunt May were among of the victims that day. He lost three people he loved in one day.

He then looks out the window to see a glow. He and the other Avengers went outside to see Carol Danvers bringing in a ship. She lands it down, it opens and they see Tony walking down with Nebula. Steve went up to help him.

"I couldn't stop him." Tony said.

"Neither could I." Steve said.

"I lost them." Tony said.

'Tony, we lost." Steve said.

Pepper came to Tony.

"Oh, god, oh my god." Pepper hugs Tony.

Rocket sees Nebula alone, he knows what happened the other Guardians.

Everyone is inside, looking at pictures of the fallen. Peter sees a picture of his wife Wanda, his Aunt May, and his friend Mary Jane.

"It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth." Rhodes said.

"World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census, and... He did exactly what he said he was going to do. Thanos wiped out... 50% of all living creatures." Natasha explained.

"Where is he now?" Tony ask.

"We don't know, he just opened up a portal and vanished?" Steve said.

Tony and Steve sees Peter being all quiet.

"What's with him?" Tony wonders.

"He lost Wanda, even his aunt vanished that same day. It's been hard on him." Steve said.

"I guess I would too if my girlfriend vanished." Tony said.

"She wasn't my girlfriend,... she was my wife." Peter replied.

Tony was surprised to her that he is married, or was.

"Since when?" Tony said.

"On that same day before Thanos won, we got married. It didn't last, she disappeared in my arms, in front of me." Peter explained.

"And I thought that I had it rough." Tony said.

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep space scans and satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him-" Steve said.

"Who said that, I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while a Bleeker Street Magician gave away the stone. That's what happened, there was no fight." Tony said.

"Okay, did he give any clues, any coordinates?" Steve said.

"I saw this coming a few years back, I had a vision, I didn't want to believe it. Now it's true." Tony said.

"Tony, I going to need you to focus..." Steve said.

"And I 'needed' you, as in past tenses. That trumps what you need. It's too late, buddy. Sorry. You know what I need? You know what I need? I need a shave. I don't believe I ever remember telling you this..." Tony said.

"Tony, Tony." Rhodes said.

"What we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether that impacted our precious freedoms or not, that's what we needed!" Tony said.

"Well, that didn't work out, didn't it?" Steve said.

"I said we'd lose. You said, 'we'll do that together too'. Guess what, Cap. We lost, and you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, not the Prevengers, right?" Tony said.

"Okay, you made your point. Just sit down, okay?" Rhodes said.

"Okay, no, no, here's my..." Tony said.

Tony turns his attention toward Carol.

"She's great, by the way. We need you. You're new blood." Tony said.

"Just sit down." Rhodes said.

Tony turns his attention back to Steve.

"Bunch of tired old wheels. I got nothing for you, Cap. I've got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero, zip, nada. No trust, liar." Tony said.

Tony rips off his arc reactor and give it to Steve.

"Here, you find him and put that, you hide..." Tony collapses.

"Tony!" Rhodes said.

"I'm fine." Tony said.

Tony falls down on the floor. Everyone gathered to help Tony.

"Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna be out for the rest of the day." Rhodes said.

"You guys take care of him. And I'll bring Xorrian Elixir when I come back." Carol said.

"Where are you going?" Natasha said.

"To kill Thanos." Carol said.

"Hey, you know, we usually work as a team around here, and between you and I, we're also a little fragile." Natasha said.

"We realize out there is more of your territory, but this is our fight too." Steve said.

"He's right." Peter said.

"Do you even know where he is?" Rhodes said.

"I know people who might." Carol said.

"Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask 'where would we go once his plan was complete?'. His answer was always the same. To the Garden." Nebula said.

"That's cute. Thanos has a retirement plan." Rhodes said.

"So where is he then?" Steve asked.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago." Rocket show a hologram of a planet pops up. "On this planet."

"Thanos is there." Nebula said.

"He used the stones again." Natasha said.

"We'll be going in shorthanded, you know?" Bruce said.

"Look, he still got the stones." Rhodes said.

"Then that could be the answer." Peter said.

"So lets get them, use them to bring everyone back." Carol said.

"Really, just like that?" Bruce said.

"Yeah, just like that." Steve said.

"Even if there is a small chance we can undo this, we owe it to everyone who is not in this room to try." Natasha said.

"If we do this, how do we know it's going to end any differently than before?" Bruce said.

"Because before, you didn't have me." Carol said.

"Hey, new girl. Everyone here is about that superhero life. And you don't mind me asking, where the hell you've been all this time?" Rhodes said.

"There are a lot of planets in the universe, and unfortunately they didn't have you guys." Carol said.

Thor walks over to Carol, summons Stormbreaker to his hand. It passed by her, she didn't flinch.

"I like this one." Thor said.

"Then we all agree." Peter said.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch." Steve said.

* * *

The team left the atmosphere in the Guardian's ship. Peter is in his Scarlet Spider Suit.

"Okay, who hasn't been to space?" Rocket asks.

Every Avenger raised their hands.

"You better not throw up on my ship." Rocket said.

The ship made the jump, they arrive at Titan II also know as the garden. Carol flew out of the ship.

"I'll head down for recon." Carol said.

Carol flies down to the planet.

"So we wait for the Space Ranger to come." Peter said.

"You got a better idea?" Steve said.

"No." Peter said.

Steve looks at a picture of Peggy.

"This is going to work, you two." Natasha said.

"I know it is. Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't?" Steve said.

Carol came back.

"No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind, just him." Carol said.

"That's enough." Nebula said.

Thanos went out picking out some plants, he returns home to cook. He got ambushed by Captain Marvel, she held him by his neck. Hulkbuster came in and grab his left arm, War Machine got the right arm. Thor came in with Stormbreaker and chopped of his arm, Thanos yelled out in pain. Steve, Natasha, and Peter came in.

"Hello there, Barney. Remember me. You broke my arm and now you lost yours. Must be karma, makes you pay." Peter said.

Rocket and Black Cat flips the arm with the gauntlet melted on, he sees the stones are missing.

"Oh, no." Rocket said.

"Boys, we got a problem." Felicia said.

Steve sees the stones are not on the gauntlet.

"Where are they." Steve said.

"Answer the question." Carol said.

"The universe required correction. After that, the stones serve no purpose beyond temptation." Thanos said.

"YOU MURDERED TRILLIONS!" Bruce said.

"You should be grateful." Thanos said.

"Where are the stones?" Natasha said.

"Gone. Reduced to atoms." Thanos said.

"You used them two days ago." Bruce said.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones. And it nearly killed me. But the work is done, it always will be. I am... inevitable." Thanos said.

"You're lying, we have to find them. They have to be here." Peter said.

"My father is many things, a liar is not one of them." Nebula said.

"Oh, thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly-" Thanos said.

Thor decapitated Thanos, his head is on the floor. Thanos is dead.

"What did you do?" Rocket said.

"I went for his head." Thor said.

Thor went outside.

"That's it, there is no other way. Our only hope is gone." Peter said.

Peter and the others realize that there is no way to bring everyone back, they lost hope.

_Note:This fanfic will be slow and steady, I'll try to piece together what I can get. I hope you like it. Another thing, if you're wondering about Black Cat being in the fanfic, I was able to change the last chapter in Infinity War (AU) to keep her in this story._


	2. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

At the Compound, Natasha is awake and she made a peanut butter sandwich. She then communicates with Carol, Rocket, Nebula, Felicia, Okoye, and Rhodes via hologram.

_"Yeah, we boarded that highly suspect warship that Danvers pinged."_

_"It was an infectious garbage scowl." Nebula said._

_"So, thanks for the hot tip." Rocket said._

_"Well, you were closer." Carol said._

_"Yeah, and we smell like garbage." Rocket said._

Natasha turns her attention to Okoye.

"You get a reading on those tremors?" Natasha said.

_"It was a mild subduction under the African plate." Okoye said._

"Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?" Natasha asks.

_"Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it." Okoye said._

Natasha turns to Carol.

"Carol, are we seeing you here next month?" Natasha asks.

_"Not likely." Carol said._

_"What, you gonna get a new haircut?" Rocket asks._

_"Listen fur-face, I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth, are happening everywhere, on thousands of planets." Carol said._

_"You took a point, you took a point." Rocket said._

_"So you might not see me for a long time." Carol said._

"Alright. Uh, well. This channel is always active. So, anything goes sideways... anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... comes through me." Natasha said.

_"Okay." Rocket said._

"Alright." Natasha said.

_"Good luck." Carol said._

Most of the Avengers cuts off their call, except for Felicia and Rhodes.

"Where are you, Felicia?" Natasha said.

Black Cat is overseas on Avengers work.

_"Italy, members of the Maggia found killed two weeks ago, witnesses say it was one man who took them out." Felicia said._

Natasha suspects that it was Clint.

"I see, thanks for the report." Natasha said.

_"Sure, say hi to Peter for me." Felicia said._

"Will do." Natasha said.

Felicia cuts off, leaving Rhodes.

"And you?" Natasha said.

_"Mexico. The federales found a room filled with bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off." Rhodes said._

"It's probably a rival gang." Natasha said.

_"Except it isn't. It's definitely Barton. What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years... I mean, the scene that he left... I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that doesn't even want to find him." Rhodes said._

"Will you find out where he's going next?" Natasha said.

_"Nat..." Rhodes said._

"Please." Natasha said.

_"Okay." Rhodes cuts off._

Nat starts to cry, hearing about what Clint has been doing. She tries to hold it back. Steve came out of nowhere.

"You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already." Steve said.

Nat wipes her tears off her face.

"You here to do laundry?" Natasha said.

"To see a friend." Steve said.

"Clearly, your friend is fine." Natasha said.

"You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge." Steve said.

"In the Hudson?" Natasha said.

"There's fewer ships, cleaner water." Steve said.

"You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side. Um... I'm about to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich." Natasha jokes.

"Sorry, force of habit." Steve said.

Peter came in all yawing.

"Morning, everyone." Peter said.

"Good morning, Dr. Parker." Natasha said.

Peter was able to go back to school and get his PH.D in biochemistry, he is now Dr. Peter Parker. He still stayed at the compound and became the team's scientist and still be Spider-Man. He became more focused on his superhero life, given that there is no normal life for him to return to. He is now in his late 20's.

"Coffee still warm, help yourself." Natasha said.

"Thanks Nat, you're the best." Peter said.

Peter got a mug of coffee and drank it down.

"You can repay me by making some wheatcakes. By the way, Felicia said hi." Natasha said.

"She did?" Peter said.

"Hm." Natasha smiled.

Both Nat and Steve smiled at Peter.

"We're just friends." Peter said.

"It's okay, no one is judging." Steve said.

"Yeah, I mean you're single. Well technically widowed." Natasha smiles.

"Okay, can we talk about something other than me." Peter said.

Natasha suspects that there is something going on between Peter and Felicia. She has noticed that they became close these past five years.

"Sure." Natasha said.

"You know, I keep telling everyone they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us." Steve said.

"If I move on, who does this?" Natasha said.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be done." Steve said.

"I used to have nothing. Then I got this. This job.. this family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... I'm still trying to be better." Natasha said.

"We all need to get a life." Steve said.

"You first." Peter and Natasha said at the same time, smiling.

A footage popped up, it's Scott with a van behind him. They see the footage.

_"Uh... Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me." Scott said._

"Is this an old message?" Steve said.

"It's the front gate." Natasha said.

_"Ant-man? Ant-Man, I know you know that. I need to talk to you guys." Scott said._

Scott is invited inside the Compound.

"Scott, Are you okay? Steve said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scott said.

Scott tries to pull himself together, and talks.

"Have any of you ever studied Quantum Physics?" Scott said.

"I have." Peter said.

"Only to make conversation." Natasha said.

"Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... she was my... She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there." Scott explains.

"I'm sorry. That must've been a very long five years." Natasha said.

"Yeah, but that's just it. For me, it was five hours. See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up her. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving." Scott said.

Scott went to pick up the sandwich and eats it.

"Scott, what are you talking about?" Steve said.

"What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos." Scott said.

"You're talking about time travel?" Peter said.

"No, no, of course not. No, not time travel. It's more like a... Yeah, it's time travel. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way.. No, it's crazy." Scott said.

"I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore." Natasha said.

"What do you think, Peter?" Steve said.

"It's possible." Peter said.

"Can you do it?" Steve said.

"Not alone, as smart as I am, this is beyond my expectation. We're going to need help." Peter said.

"So who do we talk to about this?" Scott said.

For the first time in five years, there is hope.

* * *

At a cabin, Tony and his daughter Morgan see Peter, Steve, Natasha, and Scott get out of the car. Scott was able to explain everything to Tony.

"Now, we know what it sounds like..." Scott said.

"Tony, after everything you've seen, in anything really impossible?" Steve said.

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which then triggers the Deutsch proposition. Can we agree on that?" Tony said.

Scott, Steve, and Natasha looked clueless, except for Peter who understands.

"In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home.

"I did." Scott said.

"No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull of a... What do you call it?" Tony said.

"A time heist?" Scott said.

"Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?" Tony said.

"The stones are in the past. We can go back and get them." Scott said.

"We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back." Peter said.

"Or screw it up worse than we already have, right?" Tony said.

"I don't believe we would." Steve said.

"Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise." Tony said.

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means on talking to our past selves, no betting on sport events-" Scott said.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling that you plan to save the universe based on Back to the Future?" Tony said.

"No." Scott said.

"Good. You had me worried there, cause that'd be horse shit. That's not how quantum physics works." Tony said.

"Tony... We have to take a stand." Peter said.

"We did stand, and yet here we are. I thought you would have moved on from this life. Maybe use your talents to start a company, call it 'Parker Industries'." Tony said.

"Lame. Besides we have a chance to get everyone back, everyone we ever lost. Now, you're telling me that you won't even..." Peter said.

"That's right, kid. I won't. I'm sorry." Tony said.

Morgan runs up to her dad. Peter sees Tony has a family to live for.

"Mommy told me to come and save you." Morgan said.

"Good job. I'm saved." Tony said

He turns his attention towards Peter, Scott, Steve, and Nat.

"I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was... Oh, and table's set for seven." Tony said.

"Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance." Steve said.

"I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch." Tony said.

Later, Peter, Steve, Nat, and Scott walks back to the car.

"He's scared." Natasha said.

"He's not wrong." Steve said.

Nat and Steve sees Peter being all quiet.

"Pete, are alright." Natasha said.

"Yeah, it's just that... seeing him with a family, got me thinking of..." Peter said.

"Of Wanda." Natasha said.

"Yeah, she always wanted to be a mother herself, have a family. I never gave her that chance." Peter said.

"You still might, we're not giving yet. Okay?" Natasha said.

"Yeah. We'll if Tony won't help us, I know someone who might." Peter said.

"Who?" Scott said.

"My old mentor." Peter said.

"Your mentor?" Scott said.


	3. Professor Hulk

**Professor Hulk**

Peter, Scott, Steve, and Natasha went to meet Bruce Banner having breakfast at a restaurant. Bruce is now more Hulk like than before.

"Come on, I feel like I'm the only one eating. Try some of that. Have some eggs." Bruce said.

Scott is still seeing and believing.

"This is your mentor?" Scott said.

"My science mentor, he taught me things." Peter said.

"I'm flattered, by the way I heard that you got your PH.D." Bruce said.

"Yes, I did." Peter said.

"That's great, I'm proud of you." Bruce said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"Okay, wait. I'm confused." Scott said.

"These are confusing times." Bruce said.

"Right. No, no, that's not what I meant." Scott said.

"No, I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now." Bruce said.

"Yeah! How? Why?" Scott said.

"Five years ago, we got our asses beat. Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost." Bruce said.

"No one blamed you, Bruce." Natasha said.

"I did. For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds..." Bruce said.

Three kids approached Bruce.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?" Girl said.

"Yes?" Bruce said.

"Can we get a photo?" Girl said.

"100% little person. Come on, step up." Bruce said.

Bruce hands Scott the phone.

"Oh." Scott said.

"Hey, you're Spider-Man, could you be in the photo?" Boy said.

"Oh, uh, sure." Peter said.

Peter joined in the pose.

"Say 'green'" Bruce said.

"Green!" Bruce, Peter, and the kids said.

Scott took the picture.

'Did you get that?" Bruce said.

Scott hands back the phone.

"Don't you wanna grab one with me? I'm Ant-Man." Scott said.

The kids seemed confused.

"They're Hulk fans, they don't know Ant-Man." Scott said.

"Wait, no, no, he feels bad. No, he wants you to... he wants to... You want to take a picture with him, right?" Bruce smiles.

"He's even saying no he doesn't. I get it. I don't want it either." Scott said.

Bruce turns to the kids.

"He's gonna feel bad. Sorry They said they'd do it." Bruce said.

"I don't want it anymore." Scott said.

"No, no... you feel bad." Bruce said.

"Just take the goddamn phone." Scott said.

Everything became awkward. Peter went back to sit down.

"Thank you, Mr. Hulk." Girl said.

"No, it's great kids. Thank you very much. Hulk out!" Bruce said.

"Bruce." Steve said.

"Dab!" Bruce said.

"Bruce." Steve said.

"Listen to you Mom. She knows better." Hulk said.

The kids left, he turns his attention back.

"About we were saying..." Steve said.

"Right. The Hulk time travel do-over? Guys, it's outside my area of expertise." Bruce said.

"Well, you pulled this off. I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too." Natasha said.

"Come on, Bruce. like old times." Peter said.

"I'm in." Bruce said.

* * *

The next day, at the Compound. Peter and Bruce set up testing. Scott is in his suit. The van opens up to show the Quantum Tunnel.

"I heard of building a time machine out of a DeLorean, but never a van." Peter said.

"Okay, McFly. Here we go. Time travel test number one. Scott, fire up the uhhh… the van thing." Bruce said.

"Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby." Steve said.

"Good. 'Cause if we blow the grid. I don't wanna lose tiny here in the 1950s." Bruce said.

Peter, Scott, Steve, and Nat gave Bruce the look.

"Excuse me?" Scott said.

"He's kidding." Natasha said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Just... It was a bad joke." Bruce said.

"You were kidding, right?" Natasha said.

"I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is." Bruce said.

"I'm sure between you and Peter, one of you will get it right." Natasha said.

"Here's hoping." Peter said.

Bruce and Peter press a few buttons.

"We're good! Get your helmet on, Scott. We're gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Makes sense?" Bruce said.

"Perfectly not confusing." Scott said.

"Good luck, Scott. You got this." Steve said.

"You're right. I do, Captain America." Scott said.

"On the count of three. 3... 2... 1!" Bruce said.

Scott disappears into the Quantum Tunnel. Five seconds, Bruce press a button. Someone came back, a teenager.

"Uh, guys? This... this doesn't feel right." Teen Scott said.

"What is this?" Steve said.

"What's going on?" Bruce said.

"That... who is that?" Natasha said.

Bruce and Peter tries to fix the problem.

"Hold on." Bruce said.

"I think it's Scott?" Peter said.

"Yes, it's Scott!" Teen Scott said.

"Okay, I think I got. There." Peter said.

Peter tried something different. Teen Scott got sucked back, then appear an old man.

"Oh, crap." Peter said.

"Ow! My back!" Old Scott said.

"What is this?" Steve said.

"Can I get a little space here." Bruce said.

"Can you both bring him back?" Steve said.

"We're working on it!" Bruce said.

After a moment, someone else appears. A baby.

"It's a baby." Steve said.

"It's Scott." Bruce said.

"As a baby!" Steve said.

"He'll grow!" Bruce said.

"Bring Scott back." Steve said.

"Peter, go to those controls and standby. Nat, When I say kill the power, kill the power." Bruce said.

"Oh my god." Natasha said.

She walks over the lever. Peter is on standby.

"And... Kill it!" Bruce said.

Natasha killed the power, Peter and Bruce pressed the buttons. Scott returned back to normal.

"Somebody peed my pants. But I don't know if it was 'baby' me or 'old' me... Or just 'me' me." Scott said.

"Time travel!" Bruce smiles.

Steve and Nat said nothing.

"Yeah, somewhat." Peter said.

"What? I see this as an absolute win!" Bruce said.

* * *

Peter and Steve went outside the compound for some fresh air.

"I didn't not expect that." Peter said.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Steve said.

They then hear noise, a car was coming in at high speed. The car passed by Peter and Steve. then reverses to them. The window rolls down and they see Tony.

"Why the long face? Let me guess: He turned into a baby." Tony said.

"What gave us away, Sherlock Holmes? What are you doing here?" Peter said.

Tony steps out of the car and walks towards the back.

"That's the EPR paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's trick. Dangerous." Tony said.

"So we've noticed." Peter said.

"Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it." Tony sai.

"You did." Steve said.

"Oh, did I? Thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it." Tony shows them a device. "A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace." Tony makes peace sign with his fingers. "Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it."

"Me too." Steve said.

"We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying will be nice." Tony said.

"Sounds like a deal." Steve said.

Steve reached out his hand to shake. Tony took it and shakes.

"Then we're all good." Peter said.

"Yeah, we're all good. Oh, one more thing." Tony said.

Tony reached the back of his trunk and pulls out Captain America's shield. He give it back to Steve who hesitates.

"Tony, I..." Steve said.

"Why? I made it for you. Plus, honestly I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding." Tony said.

Steve took it and wields the shield again.

"Thank you, Tony." Steve said.

"Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team." Tony turns his attention towards Peter. "By the way, kid. Did you get back the Iron Spider Armor I sent you?"

"Yeah, it's back at my house." Peter said.

"You left it at your house? That was careless of you. Anyone could take it and use it." Tony said.

"I didn't know that. Besides, I made a new suit, pretty high tech and just as protective as the other." Peter said.

"Can't wait to see it. And speaking of the team, we are getting the whole team, yeah?" Tony said.

"We're working on that right now." Steve said.


	4. Reassembled

**Reassembled**

Scott is outside having a Taco at the bench, until everything falls off as the Benatar lands. Rocket and Nebula are walking out of the ship.

"Hey, homie! Where's Big Green?" Rocket said.

"Uh, Kitchen, I think... That's awesome." Scott said.

Nebula speaks to the earpiece. "Rhodey, careful on re-entry. There's an idiot on the landing zone."

Rhodes came in landing without warning, surprised Scott.

"Oh, God!" Scott said.

"What's up, regular sized man?" Rhodes said.

Rhodes walked away, Peter and Bruce came to Scott. They then see a motorcycle coming in. It stopped and parked. A female got off and removed her helmet, it was Felicia Hardy.

"Hey, Peter." Felicia said.

"Hey, Felicia." Peter said.

Felicia hugged Peter and kissed him on the cheek.

"Haven't seen you since that night before you left for Europe." Peter said.

"Sorry for leaving in the morning without saying goodbye. We did have some fun though, that night." Felicia smiled.

Bruce and Scott were surprised by what they heard.

"Awkward." Scott said.

"Hey, Bruce." Felicia said.

"Felicia." Bruce said.

She turns her attention towards Scott who waved his hand.

"Who are you?" Felicia asked.

"Really? I'm Ant-Man. Does anyone heard of me?" Scott said.

Felicia turns her attention back to Peter.

"I missed you." Felicia said.

"I missed you too. Love to catch up, but I got a friend to bring back." Peter said.

"Oh, okay." Felicia said.

Felicia went inside the compound, Bruce sees that Scott dropped his taco. Bruce gave two of his tacos to Scott.

* * *

Peter, Bruce, and Rocket went to Norway, they travelled on the back of a utility car to New Asgard. They went to the port and sees the remaining Asgardians living their new lives.

"Kind of a step down from a golden palace for an Avenger highness and whatnot." Rocket said.

"Have a little compassion, pal. First they've lost Asgard, then half the people. They're probably just happy to have a home." Bruce said.

Bruce then sees Valkyrie and walks towards her.

"You shouldn't have come!" Valkyrie said.

"Aaaaahhh Valkyrie! Great to see you, Angry Girl!" Bruce said.

She see Bruce all green and big.

"I think I liked you better either of the other way," Valkyrie said.

Bruce introduces his friends.

"This is Rocket." Bruce said.

"How you doin?" Rocket said.

"Fine." Valkyrie turns her attention towards Peter. "And him?"

"This is Peter." Bruce said.

"The Man of Spiders!" Valkyrie said.

"You heard of me?" Peter said.

"Thor told us about his friends, of course he didn't mentioned you were cute." Valkyrie smiled.

"Thanks." Peter said.

Bruce and Rocket looked at each other.

"Anyway... we came to see Thor." Bruce said.

"He won't see you." Valkyrie said.

"That bad, huh?" Bruce said.

"We only see him once a month, when he comes for..." Valkyries shows them piles of kegs. "...supplies."

"It's that bad." Bruce said.

Valkyrie nods her head.

"Well, thank you for your help." Peter said.

"Sure, it was nice to meet you, Man of Spider." Valkyrie smiled.

"You too." Peter said.

Valkyrie left them alone, they walked toward Thor's home.

"Man, you're quite the chick magnet. Must be how you and Carol had your thing." Rocket said.

"You two had a thing?" Bruce said.

"That was four years ago, before Felicia. It didn't last long, due to her being in space a lot. Then again, most of my relationships never last long." Peter said.

"Too bad, I was kind of shipping you two, Spider-Marvel." Rocket said.

They knocked on the door, they open and walked in.

"Woo! Something died in here. Hello? Thor?" Rocket said.

"Are you here about the cable?" Thor said in another room and he walks in. "The Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy."

"There's Thor..." Peter said as they see him turn around and she he put on more than a couple of pounds. "...I think?"

Thor then see Peter, Bruce, and Rocket.

"Boys! Oh my God! How have you been?" Thor said.

Thor hugged Bruce.

"Parker, great to see you." Thor said.

Thor hugged Peter, lifted him up.

"Great to see you too, can you put me down now?" Peter said.

Thor puts down Peter, then turns his attention towards Rocket.

"Come here, you little rascal!" Thor said.

Thor hugs Rocket so close to his belly.

"No, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary." Rocket said.

"Hulk, you know my friends , Miek, Korg, right?" Thor said.

Miek is eating pizza while Korg is playing a video game.

"Hey, long time no see." Bruce said.

"Hey guys. Beer's on the bucket. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously." Korg turns back to the game. "Thor, he's back. The kid on the TV that called me a dickhead again."

"Noobmaster?" Thor said.

"Yeah, Noobmaster69." Korg said.

Thor walks to Korg and takes the headphone.

"Noobmaster? Yeah, it's Thor again. You know, the God of Thunder? Listen, buddy. If you don't log off this game immediately, I'm gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms then shove them up your butt! Oh, that's right. Yes, now go cry to your father, you little weasel!" Thor said.

Peter, Bruce, and Rocket sees Thor differently.

"Thank you, Thor." Korg said.

"Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?" Thor said.

"Thank you very much. I will." Korg said.

"So you guys want a drink? What are you drinking? We have beer, tequila, all sorts of things." Thor said.

Thor uses Stormbreaker to open a bottle of beer and drinks. Bruce walks to him and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy, you all right?" Bruce said.

"Yes, I'm fine! Why, don't I look all right?" Thor said.

"You look like melted ice cream." Rocket said.

"You use to treat your body like a temple." Peter said.

Thor laughs. "So, what's up?"

"We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything." Bruce said.

"What, like the cable?" Thor burps. "Cause that's been driving me bananas for weeks."

"Like Thanos." Bruce said.

Thor's smiles disappears. Put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Don't you say that name." Thor said.

"Um, yeah. We don't actually say that name in here." Korg said.

"Please take your hand off me." Bruce brushes away Thor's hand. "Now, I know that... guy might scare you."

"Why would I be? Why would, why would I be scared of that guy? I'm the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here killed that guy? Nope. Didn't think so. Korg, why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off.

"Umm... Stormbreaker?" Korg said.

"Now, who's swingin' Stormbreaker?" Thor said.

"I get it. You're in a rough spot, okay? I've been there myself. You wanna know who helped me out of it?" Bruce said.

"I don't know. Is it... Natasha?" Thor said.

"It was you, You helped me." Bruce said.

Thor walks towards the window and points.

"Why don't you ask the, Asgardians down there, how much my help was worth... The ones that are left anyway." Thor said.

"I think we can bring them back." Peter said.

"Stop. Just, stop... I know you think I'm down here wallowing in my own self-pity, waiting to be rescued and saved. But I'm fine, okay? We're fine, aren't we?" Thor said.

Thor turns his attention towards Korg and Miek.

"Nah, all good here, mate!" Korg said.

"So, whatever it is that you're offering, we're not into it, don't care, couldn't care less. Goodbye." Thor said.

"We need you, pal." Bruce said.

Thor shakes his head.

"There's beer on the ship." Rocket said.


	5. Before the Heist

**Before the Heist**

Natasha was able to return with Clint. At the compound, Peter is with Felicia talking.

"I've never seen you like this." Felicia said.

"Like what?" Peter said.

"So full of hope." Felicia said.

"Because I have hope that this will work, we can get the stones and bring everyone back." Peter said.

"Including her." Felicia said.

"Yes." Peter said.

"You never could stop thinking about her, could you? Never stopped loving her?" Felicia said.

"No, I couldn't. I do care for you, Felicia. But I still love Wanda. I'm sorry if you had to hear that." Peter said.

"Don't be... but we did have some fun though, right?" Felicia said.

"Right, and thank you." Peter said.

"For what?" Felicia said.

"For helping me through the dark times, when I lost hope." Peter said.

"Sure, then again I wasn't the only one. You know who I mean?" Felicia said.

Felicia refer to Carol.

"Of course, I truly hope that you'll find someone someday." Peter said.

"Thanks." Felicia said.

Peter and Felicia then hugged each other.

Later Thor came walking in the testing chamber drinking beer, Tony sees.

"Drifting left. On the side there, Lebowski." Tony turns to Rocket. "How's it going, Ratchet?"

"It's Rocket. Take it easy. You're only a genius on Earth, pal." Rocket said.

"Said the badger." Peter jokes.

"Uh, What?" Rocket said.

In the other room, we see Scott, Bruce, Steve and Rhodes talking. Scott is in a quantum realm suit.

"Time travel suit? Not bad." Rhodes said.

Scott sees Hulk touching the red in the glass tube.

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy, easy!" Scott said.

"I'm being very careful." Bruce said.

"No, you're being very Hulky." Scott said.

"I'm being careful." Bruce said.

Scott hold the red glass bottle.

"These are Pym Particles, alright? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more." Scott said.

"Scott, calm down!" Rhodes said.

"Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip each.. That's it. No do-overs. Plus two test runs." Scott shrinks then grows back to normal. "One test run."

At the testing chamber, Steve, Nat, Peter, Tony, Scott, Bruce, Rhodes and Nebula standing at the control panel.

"All right. I'm not ready for this." Scott said.

"I'm game. I'll do it." Clint said.

Clint walks in wearing the Quantum suit.

"Clint, now you're gonna feel a little discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it." Bruce said.

Clint stands on the platform.

"Wai-Wait a second, let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and …" Rhodes makes a hand gesture of strangling baby Thanos.

"First of all, that's horrible..." Bruce said.

"It's Thanos." Rhodes said.

"... And secondly, time doesn't work that way. Changing the past doesn't change the future." Bruce said.

"Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved." Scott said.

"Bingo." Clint said.

"That's not how it works." Peter said.

"Well that's what I heard." Clint said.

"What? By who? Who told you that?" Bruce said.

"Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time-" Rhodes said.

"Quantum Leap-" Scott said.

"A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time-" Rhodes said.

"Hot Tub Time Machine-" Scott said.

"Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel." Rhodes said.

"Die Hard? No, it's not one..." Scott said.

"This is known." Rhodes said.

"You forgot Harry Potter." Peter said.

Scott and Rhodes have a clueless look.

"What? The third movie, where-" Peter said.

"Where Harry and Hermione used the time turner. I've seen that scene." Scott said.

"O-kay, I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes you future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future..."

"Exactly, that makes more sense." Peter said.

"See." Bruce said.

"So... Back To The Future's a bunch of bullshit?" Scott said.

Turning to Clint.

"Alright, Clint. We're going in 3... 2... 1!" Bruce said.

Clint has his helmet on and travels into the Quantum Realm, he went to the opening and ended up in another time.

* * *

Clint looks at his family home. The helmet pops off of Clint's head. He sees a baseball glove and picks it up. He then hear noises.

"Cooper? Where are my headphones?" Lila said.

Clint hears his daughter's voice.

"Lila?" Clint device beeps. "Lila!"

He tries to dive for the door, opens it until he shrink and goes back. Lila came in and see nothing.

"Dad?" Lila said.

* * *

Clint returns back to the compound and rematerialize on the platform, breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey. Look at me. You okay?" Natasha said.

Clint is holding up a baseball glove.

"Yeah, it worked. It worked." Clint said.

Later to the room with some holograms displays of the stones.

"Okay, so the 'how' works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones." Steve said.

"Well I'd substitute the word encounter for damn well near been killed by one of the six infinity stones." Tony said.

"I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're talking about?" Scott said.

"Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stone have been in a lot of different places throughout history." Bruce said.

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to drop in." Tony said.

"Which means we have to pick our targets." Clint said.

"Correct." Tony said.

"Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?" Steve said.

Thor is sitting on the chair with sunglasses on, asleep.

"Is he sleep?" Natasha said.

"No. I'm pretty sure he's dead." Rhodes said.

Thor wakes up.

"Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... an angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stone from the Dark Elves... Wooooh, scary beings. So, Jane..." Thor said

An image of Jane Foster pops up.

"Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hands inside the rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside here... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take here to Asgard., which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce here to my Mother... who's dead." Thor began to break down.

Peter went up to help Thor, pat him on the back.

"And oh you know, Jane and I aren't even dating anymore, these things happen though you know, nothing lasts forever." Thor said.

Peter takes him back to the chair.

"I'm not done yet, the only thing permanent in life is impermanence." Thor said.

"Breakfast anyone?" Peter said.

"I'd like a Bloody Mary, thank you." Thor said.

Later everyone is eating wheatcakes that Peter made for them, they seem to enjoy eating them, especially Thor.

"Wow, these are great." Scott said.

"We never get tired of your wheatcakes, Peter." Natasha said.

"Agreed." Steve said.

Tony eats them and is amazed.

"I'm more of a waffle man, but these are the bomb." Tony said.

"Thanks, back to the stones." Peter said.

"Okay, Quill said he stole the power stone form Morag." Rocket said.

"Is that a person?" Scott said.

"Morag's a planet. Quill was a person." Rocket said.

"A planet? Like in outer space?" Scott said.

"Oh, look. It's like a little puppy, all happy and everything. Do you wanna go to space? You wanna go to space, puppy? I'll take yo to space." Rocket said.

Thor finished his plate of wheatcakes.

"Another!" Thor said.

Everyone looked at Thor, who wants more wheatcakes.

"What? Is there anymore?" Thor said.

Later, Nebula explains while Natasha is writing notes.

"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir." Nebula said.

"What is Vormir?" Natasha said.

"A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister." Nebula said.

Nat looks up with silence at what Nebula said.

"Not it." Scott said.

Later, Tony and Nat are lying on table, Bruce lying down on the floor, Peter is lying on the celling.

"That Time Stone guy..." Natasha said.

"Doctor Strange." Bruce said.

"Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?" Natasha said.

"Neurostuff meets rabbit from a hat. Nice place in the village, though." Tony said.

"Wait, he lived in New York?" Natasha said.

"Guys, if you pick the right year, there are three stones in New York." Natasha said.

Peter bend his back down, still upside down.

"Shut the front door!" Peter said.

Holograms displays three different locations. Space, Time, and Mind Stones in New York City 2012. Reality in Asgard 2013. Soul and Power stones in space 2014.

"All right. We have a plan. Six stones, three teams. One shot." Steve said.

He and others looks at the screen.


	6. Time Heist Part I

**Time Heist Part I**

The Avengers walks towards the Quantum Time machine, wearing their Quantum suits. They arrived and joined their fists.

"Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win." Steve said.

Tony give Steve a look.

"Whatever it takes. Good luck." Steve said.

"He's pretty good at that." Rocket said.

"Right?" Scott said.

"You get use to it." Peter said.

"All right. You heard the man. Stroke those keys, jolly green." Tony said.

"Tractors engaged." Bruce said.

Cint holds the shrunk Benatar in his hand.

"You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?" Rocket said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll do my best." Clint smiled.

"As promises go, that was pretty quick." Rocket said.

Everyone stands at the platform, getting ready. Scott, Bruce, Tony, Steve, Peter, Natasha, Clint, Rhodes, Nebula, Rocket, Thor, and Felicia are prepared for time travel.

"See you in a minute." Natasha smiles.

"You too." Peter smiled.

The Quantum Tunnel activates, everyone dons their helmets, they then jump through the Quantum Tunnel and travels through time. Thor, Rocket, and Felicia went to 2013. Clint, Natasha, Rhodes, and Nebula went to 2014. Peter, Tony, Steve, Scott, and Bruce travels to 2012.

* * *

They arrived in 2012, the day of the invasion. The first avengers are battling the Chitauri, unknown to them that other Avengers are there. Peter couldn't bring his suit to that time period due to Spider-Man not being active until months later. He is dressed in regular clothes.

"All right, we all have our assignments. Two uptown, one stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock." Steve said.

Hulk of 2012 passes by them, smashing everything in his path. Bruce felt embarrassed.

"Feel free to smash if things along the way." Steve said.

"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever." Bruce said.

Bruce rips off his shirt and became shirtless, pretends to smash things and making roars. Peter went with Bruce to retrieve the Time Stone, he is bothered by seeing the Hulk as he is now.

"I think I miss the old Hulk. He had the fire." Peter said.

"I still got the fire, I just... don't use it a lot." Bruce said.

Peter then hears a familiar voice, he turns to see his Uncle Ben. He has spotted them yet.

"Peter! Peter!" Ben yells out.

Peter remembered that he and Ben were separated during the invasion.

"Is that-" Bruce said.

"That's my uncle." Peter said.

Peter was shocked to see again after so many years.

"Can you go and retrieve the Time Stone?" Peter said.

"Peter, remember that nothing you do will change what happens." Bruce said.

"I know, but I have to do this. Please." Peter said.

Bruce is reluctant in Peter's decision, but understands.

"Use your time wisely, we don't have a lot of time." Bruce said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

Bruce went to the sanctum, leaving Peter to confront his past. Ben then see an individual in a hoodie approaching.

"Ben Parker." Peter said.

"That's right. Who are you?" Ben said.

Peter pulls down his hood and reveal his face, Ben sees the face of an older Peter Parker.

"Peter?" Ben said.

"Yes, it's me." Peter said.

"You look... older." Ben said.

"I am." Peter said.

They were then spotted by two Chitauri. Ben was suppose to be in hiding, due to Peter disrupting time, events have changed. He then jumped and grabbed Ben, carried him to safety. The Chitauri fires off some shots. Peter uses his webshooters to yank their weapons off. He then proceed to fight them. Ben watches as Peter fights them. He uses his powers and skills to defeat them. Ben couldn't believe how fast and strong Peter is.

"Peter, how did you-" Ben said.

"I'll explain everything." Peter said.

* * *

In 2013, at Asgard. Thor, Rocket, and Felicia sneaks around to find Jane.

"So this is Asgard, very beautiful. So much gold and jewels." Felicia said.

"I hear that, sister." Rocket winkles his eye at Felicia.

"We are only here for the Reality Stones, nothing more." Thor then sees something. "Stop."

They hid behind the pillar and sees Jane Foster.

"That's Jane." Thor said.

"She's lovely in person. How could you let her go?" Felicia said.

"Long story." Thor said.

"All right. Here's the deal, Tubby: You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing." Rocket holds the device. "And extract the Reality and get gone, lickety-split."

"I'll be right back, okay? There's a wine cellar, that's just down there. My father used to fish huge barrel of ale. I'll see if the cellar has a couple of..." Thor said.

"What?" Felicia said.

"Hey! Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?" Rocket said.

A door opens, they hide. Some ladies along with Frigga walking, Thor sees his mother again.

"Who's the fancy broad?" Rocket said.

"It's my mother. She dies today." Thor said.

"Oh. That's today?" Rocket said.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea." Thor said.

"Come here." Rocket said.

"No, no, no. I think I'm having... I'm having a panic attack. I shouldn't be here... this is... this is a bad-" Thor said.

"Come here. Right here." Rocket said.

Thor got closer, Rocket slaps Thor.

"You think you're the only one who lost people? What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna, all gone. Now, I get you miss you Mom. But she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone. But you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity Stone and help me get my family back?" Rocket said.

"Okay." Thor said.

"Are you crying?" Rocket said.

"No... Yes!" Thor said.

"Get it together! You can do this. All right?" Rocket said.

"Yes, I can." Thor said.

"Good." Rocket said.

"I can do this. I can do it I can't do this." Thor said.

Thor ditched Rocket and Felicia.

"Alright. Heartbreaker. She's alone. This is our shot." Rocket said.

Rocket and Felicia turns to find Thor gone.

"Where is he?" Felicia said.

"Thor? Thor!" Rocket said.

* * *

In 2012, Peter and Ben talked. The invasion ended and Peter explained everything, well almost everything. He even explained that he is from the future.

"Wow, this is too much to take in." Ben said.

"I know, but it's the truth." Peter said.

"Those spiders that your dad created, also created you." Ben said.

"Yeah, I got to use them to help the people of this city." Peter said.

"You became a hero?" Ben said.

"One day. I wanted to make you proud." Peter said.

"From what you're telling me, sounds like you already have." Ben said.

Peter then thinks about the night that Ben died and that he is responsible for it.

"Ben, there is something I have to tell you." Peter said.

"Does this have anything to do with what happens to me? I could tell that you were surprised by seeing me. I'm I right?" Ben said.

"Yes. That's why I need to tell you." Peter said.

"No." Ben said.

"Ben, you deserve to know." Peter said.

"Peter, I already died. No one lives forever." Ben said.

"You died because of me. You tried to tell me about responsibility and I didn't listen to you. I was arrogant and didn't care. You paid for my mistakes with you life. I'm so sorry." Peter said.

"Peter, we all make a choice and choose our destiny. I lived a long life, raising you to be who you are now was my destiny. Maybe I made my choice too." Ben said.

"You did, you choose responsibility. I wish I made that choice, you've would have been here with me and May." Peter said.

"You couldn't have know that it was going to happen. What happened wasn't your fault?" Ben said.

"Maybe, but I lost so many people I loved because of me, including May." Peter said.

"You tried to save them, but their deaths weren't your fault. You need to accept that." Ben said.

"How?" Peter said.

"You must forgive yourself and move on." Ben said.

"Can you forgive me?" Peter said.

"Peter, I forgive you. But more than that, I am so proud of you. Proud of the man you've become." Ben said.

Peter has tears in his eyes, he and Ben hugged each other. They then stopped hugging.

"Do you remember your father's motto?" Ben said.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Peter said.

"Now go, be the hero that the whole world needs." Ben said.

"Thank you, I'm going to miss you." Peter said.

"I'll always be with you." Ben said.

Peter left and stops.

"Oh, one more thing. There is a girl on my computer." Peter said.

Peter refers to Gwen Stacy, his first love.

"A girl on your computer?" Ben said.

"Yeah, try to encourage me in that direction." Peter said.

"Sure." Ben said.

Peter walks away. Peter then hides as he hears another voice, he sees his teenage self.

"Ben! Ben!" Teen Peter said.

"Peter, over here." Ben said.

"Ben, I'm glad you're okay." Teen Peter said.

Ben was still being silent

"Ben, are you okay?" Teen Peter said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home." Ben smiles.

Peter watches Ben and teen Peter heading home.

"Goodbye, Uncle Ben." Peter said silently.


	7. Time Heist Part II

**Time Heist Part II**

Peter went to the sanctum to see Bruce waiting alone with the time stone in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late. You got the time stone?" Peter said.

"That's right, was easy but its done. Did you talk with your uncle?" Bruce said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Did you try to change his fate?" Bruce said.

"Doesn't matter, he wouldn't allow it." Peter said.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Bruce said.

"Don't be, I'm glad that I got a chance to talk with him one last time." Peter said.

"Well, I have wait here until the clock runs out. Go find the other and see if they did their jobs." Bruce said.

"I hope everything goes good. All right, I'll go." Peter said.

Peter left to join the others.

Later Peter joins Steve, Tony, and Scott.

"Hey everyone, we got the time stone." Peter said.

They remained silent and empty handed.

"What's going on?" Peter said.

"We ran into a hiccup, well two hiccups." Tony said.

"Hiccups, is that a joke?" Peter said.

"Sadly, no. I couldn't get the scepter from HYDRA." Steve said.

"What? You didn't get the scepter?" Peter said.

"No, and I was busy kicking my own ass." Steve said.

"What?" Peter said.

"Long story?" Steve said.

"And the Tesseract?" Peter said.

"I got hit by the Hulk and Loki teleported away with it." Tony said.

"Oh, great. We're screwed. We had one shot, this was our shot." Peter said.

"We shot it. It's shot. Six stones of nothing. Six stones or nothing." Scott said.

"You're repeating yourself, you know that? You're repeating yourself." Tony said.

"No! Come on." Scott said.

"Guys, focus. There has to be another way to get the stones." Peter said.

"What? You want to ask Loki and HYDRA to hand over the stones, good luck." Tony said.

"What about the other time period where the stones are?" Peter said.

"Good idea, if we have more Pym Particles. Did you forget? No do overs." Scott said.

"I got it, there's another way. To retake the stones and acquire new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military installation, Garden State." Tony said.

"When were they both there?" Steve said.

"They were there at a... I've a vaguely exact idea." Tony said.

"How vague?" Steve said.

"What are you talking about? Where are we going?" Scott said.

"I know for a fact they were there..." Tony said.

"Who's they? What are we doing?" Scott said.

'And I know how I know." Tony said.

"Guys, what's up? What is it?" Scott said.

"Well, it looks like we're improvising." Tony said.

"Right. What are we improvising? Scott said.

"Scott, wait here until the clock runs out." Peter said.

"Suit up." Tony said.

"What's in New Jersey?" Scott said.

"0-4, 0-4... -Uhh, 0-7" Tony said.

"0-7, -Excuse me..." Steve said.

"1-9-7-0." Tony said.

"Are you sure? Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back." Scott said.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Pissant." Tony turns his attention towards Steve. "You trust me?"

"I do." Steve said.

Tony then speaks to Peter.

"And you kid?" Tony said.

"I do." Peter said.

"Your call." Tony said.

"Here we go." Steve said.

Peter, Tony, and Steve travels back to 1970.

* * *

They arrived in 1970 at Camp Lehigh, the birthplace of Captain America. Peter and Steve are in military uniforms while Tony dressed in regular clothes.

"Clearly, you weren't actually born here, right?" Tony said.

"The idea of me was." Steve said.

"Right. Well, imagine you're SHIELD, running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization. Where do you hide it?" Tony said.

They see a bunker.

"In plain sight." Steve said.

Tony, Steve, and Peter are in the elevator with a lady. The elevator stops.

"Good luck on your mission, you two." Tony said.

"Good luck on your project, doctor." Steve said.

The elevator door closes and they went down another floor. They left Tony to get the Tesseract.

"You're new here?"

"Not exactly." Steve said.

Later, Steve called Dr. Pym who is younger on the phone.

"Hello." Hank said.

_"Dr. Pym?" Steve said._

"That would be the number you called. Yes." Hank said.

_"This is Capt. Stevens from shipping. We have a package for you." Steve sai_d.

"Bring it up." Hank said.

_"Well, it's just... Sir, the box is glowing and to be honest, some of our mail guys aren't feeling that great." Steve said._

"They didn't know better, did they?" Hank said.

"_Yeah, they did. You better get down here." Steve said._

Hank left the left.

"Excuse me. Out of the way!" Hank said.

Steve and Peter watch Hank leave the lab. The went to grab four Pym Particles.

Later they left until the lady from the elevator talking with security.

"And you've never seen these 3 men before?"

"No, I've got an eye for this. The 3 of them looked fishy."

"Can you describe them?"

"Well, one of them had a hippie beard."

"Hippie? Like Bee Gees or Mungo Jerry?"

"Definitely Mungo Jerry."

The security guard calls it in.

"Yeah, this is Chester. I need every available MPs on sub-level 6. We have a potential breach."

Peter and Steve hid in an office. The office belonged to Peggy Carter.

"That was close, Cap." Peter said.

Steve was being quiet.

"Cap?" Peter said.

Steve looks at the window and see Peggy Carter.

"The woman, is she-" Peter said.

"Peggy." Steve said.

"She must've meant a lot to you?" Peter said.

"Yeah, she was." Steve said.

Steve turns and hands Peter two vials.

"Here, one to travel and one to get back." Steve said.

Peter dons the suit back on. He fuels the suit with Pym Particles.

"Remember, head for Sokovia 2014, before SHIELD fell." Steve said.

Peter enters the date.

"I got it. I won't let everyone down." Peter said.

Peter dons the helmet.

"Good luck, son." Steve said.

"You too." Peter said.

Peter travel through time.

* * *

In Sokovia 2014, week before SHIELD fell. Peter arrived and infiltrated the fortress. He dons the uniform of HYDRA.

"Okay Peter, you're in a castle full of Neo-Nazis. How hard can it be?" Peter said to himself.

He went to find the scepter, he sees body bags being carried out. He then arrived to see Wanda Maximoff strapped to the stretcher. He sees through the window, she is unconscious. He got emotional after seeing her again after so many years. He also spotted the scepter.

"Wanda." Peter said silently.

He see Strucker and List in the room.

"How is she?" Strucker said.

"Stabilized, but alive." List said.

"Excellent." Strucker said.

Strucker sees Peter.

"You." Strucker said.

Peter points to himself.

"Yes, you, come." Strucker said.

Peter enters the room.

"UH, yes, Baron Strucker." Peter said.

"Take her to her cell next to her brother." Strucker said.

Peter moved the stretcher with Wanda on it. He takes her to her cell. He moves down the hall and looks at her. He then sees her brother Pietro still asleep. He found her cell.

"Alright, here we go." Peter said.

Peter picked up Wanda and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

"I will save you. We will be together again, I promise." Peter said silently.

Peter kissed her forehead and lets her sleep. He closed the cell, leaving her.

"I love you." Peter said before he leaves.

He went back to the lab, he sees the scepter. He grabs it and takes it. He was about to leave until Strucker came in.

"Where are you going with that?" Strucker said.

"Oh, I was going to take it to List." Peter said.

"I don't recognize you. Who are you?" Strucker said.

Peter thinks up a name and came up with one.

"Flash... Thompson." Peter said.

"Well Thompson, why are you here?" Strucker said.

"I was... transferred." Peter said.

"By who?" Strucker said.

"Fiers!" Peter said.

"I wasn't told. Then again Fiers and I don't see eye to eye. How do I know you're telling the truth?" Strucker said.

Peter got close to Strucker and whisper in his ear.

"Hail HYDRA." Peter said.

Peter then pulls back, Strucker thinks he is telling the truth.

"Carry on." Strucker said.

Peter walked out of the lab with the scepter. He got the Mind Stone.


	8. The Snap

**The Snap**

At the compound, the team returned with the six stones.

"Did we get them all?" Bruce said.

Peter's spider sense is tingling. Telling him that something isn't right.

"Peter, are you alright?" Bruce said.

"My spider sense is tingling for some reason." Peter said.

"Maybe it's a side effect of time travel." Bruce said.

There was a pause as they realized they're missing one.

"Clint, where's Nat?" Bruce said.

Clint said nothing, they could tell that something happened. They succeeded in getting the stones, but at a cost. Bruce falls to his knees and pounds the floor in grief.

Outside the compound at the lake side. Peter, Tony, Thor, Clint, Steve, and Bruce mourned for Natasha Romanoff, who sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone.

Peter has tears flowing down, he is saddened by Natasha's death. She was like an older sister figure to him, like him she was an orphan and struggled through life. She helped him through the times that he had lost everything. She had him hold onto the only family he has left, the team.

"Do we know if she had family?" Tony said.

"She did. Us." Peter said.

"What?" Thor confused.

"I just asked him a question..." Tony said.

"Yeah, you're acting like she's dead. Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring her back, isn't that right? So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together." Thor said.

"We can't get her back." Clint said.

"Wha- what?" Thor said.

"It can't be undone. It can't." Clint said.

Thor dryly laughs.

"I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic. And 'can't' seems very definitive don't you think?" Thor said.

"It can't... be undone. Or that's at least what the, great floating guy had to say. Maybe you wanna go talk with him? Okay? Go grab your hammer, and you go fly and you talk to him!" Clint said.

Clint's anger became grief.

"It was supposed to be me. She sacrificed her life for that goddamned stone. She bet her life on it." Clint said.

Bruce got angry and grabs the bench. He hurls it across the lake.

"She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to." Bruce said.

"We will." Steve said.

The team continued their mission, for Natasha.

Peter, Tony, Bruce, and Rocket are working on the Iron Gauntlet, Tony carefully place the stones on the gauntlet. It was successful.

"Boom!" Rocket smiled.

Peter, Tony, and Bruce felt jumpy, then groan at Rocket's joke.

"Really?" Peter said.

"What? Can't take a joke?" Rocket said.

"You're a dick." Peter said.

Later at the other room with the Iron Gauntlet, everyone gathered around it. Peter donned his Spider-Armor, all metallic with the spider emblem glowing blue.

_Note: It's the Spider-Armor Mk 4, from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4. Maybe some of you seen it on Spider-Man PS4._

"All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?" Rocket said.

"I'll do it." Thor said.

"Excuse me?" Scott said.

"It's okay." Thor said.

Everyone holding up Thor.

"No, no, no, whoa. Stop. Stop. Wait a sec. Hey, hey..."

"Wait, wait, wait, Thor, just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet." Steve said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What, were you just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" Thor said.

"We should at least discuss it." Scott said.

"Look, us sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everyone back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay?" Thor said.

"One of them." Peter said.

"Not helping. So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty." Thor said.

"It's not that..." Tony said.

"It's... stop it! Just let me. Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great." Thor said.

"Look... it's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you you're in no condition." Tony said.

"What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?" Thor said.

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodes said.

"Lightning." Thor said.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Lightning won't help you, pal. It's gotta be me. You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive." Bruce said.

"How do we know you will?" Steve said.

"We don't. But the radiation's mostly gamma." Bruce looks at the gauntlet. "It's like... uh.. I was made for this." Bruce said.

Unknown to them, Nebula from 2014 sneaks away for her mission. She activates the Quantum Portal.

"Good to go, yeah?" Tony said.

"Let's do it." Bruce said.

"You remember... everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years." Tony sadi.

"Got it." Bruce said.

Everyone suits up. Felicia put on her mask to protect her eyes. Peter suit is nanotech, the mask came on.

"Felicia, get behind me." Peter said.

Felicia stands behind Peter. He activates the energy shield on his web shooter. It glows blue and has the Spider-Man emblem on it. Tony did the same with Barton, he activate his energy shield.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., do me a favor and activate Protocol 8." Tony said.

"Yes, boss." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

The facility goes on lockdown. Bruce puts on the gauntlet as it enlarges. He got it on and a power surge overwhelms him, he is in pain.

"Take it off. Take if off!" Thor said.

"No, wait. Bruce, are you okay?" Steve said.

"Talk to me, Banner." Tony said.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Bruce said.

At the other room, Nebula 2014 opens the Quantum tunnel, bringing Sanctuary II to the present.

At the same time, Bruce is fighting through the pain, he then begin to snap his fingers. He did the snap and faints. The gauntlet slides off his arm, Clint kicks it away. Peter's spider sense went off.

"Bruce!" Steve said.

"Don't move him." Tony said.

"Did it work?" Bruce said.

"Worth a shot. It's over. It's okay." Thor said.

Scott walks outside the windows and sees birds and plants. Clint's phones is ringing, it's his wife. He answers and hold his phones.

"Honey. Honey." Clint said.

"Guys... I think it worked." Scott said.

Peter's spider sense went off like stronger than before.

"Peter, what's wrong?' Felicia said.

"Danger!" Peter said.

"Where?" Steve said.

Bruce opens his eyes and sees the Sanctuary II in the sky. A single missile is coming in towards the facility and blows up. Then a array of missiles came and destroyed the base, and everyone sinks below to the underground.


	9. Battle for Earth

**Battle for Earth**

The Compound has been destroyed, some of the Avengers are trapped underground. Some of the outriders are underground for the stones. Tony walks towards Steve who is unconscious on the ground.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up. That's my man. You lose this again, I'm keeping it." Tony said.

"What happened?" Steve said.

"We messed with time. It tends to mess back. You'll see." Tony said.

Steve, Tony, Thor, and Peter see Thanos from 2014 who is here in the present. He is aware of his fate and their plan.

"What's he been doing?" Tony said.

"Absolutely nothing." Thor said.

"He's just waiting." Peter said.

"Where are the stones?" Steve said.

"Somewhere under all this. All I know is he doesn't have them." Tony said.

"So we keep it that way." Steve said.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Thor said.

"We know." Peter said.

"Yeah. And I don't much care." Tony said.

"Good. Just as long we are all in agreement." Thor summons Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. "Let's kill him properly this time."

The four walks over to Thanos.

"You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me that's impossible. As long as there are those who remembered what once was, they will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist." Thanos said

"Yep, we're all kind of stubborn." Tony said.

"I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do. I will shred this universe down to its last atom. And then with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it was been given. A grateful universe." Thanos said.

"Born out of blood" Steve said.

"They'll never know it, because you won't be alive to tell them." Thanos said.

"We'll see about that." Peter said.

They charge at Thanos and fights. Peter fires off his webbing at Thanos, he uses the sword to defend himself. He swings his sword at Peter, but Peter was lighter and faster to avoid the blades.

Tony sees that Peter got Thanos occupied, he stood in front of Thor.

"Okay Thor, hit me." Tony said.

Thor charged up Mjölnir and Stormbreaker, fires of lightning at Tony. His suit took in the lightning and fires off multiple repulsor beams at Thanos. Thanos protected himself with his sword.

Thanos charged in at Tony. Thor swings Stormbreaker and hits Mjölnir at Thanos. Thanos grabbed Tony and used him as a shield. Tony took the hit and is in the ground.

"Boss, wake up." FRIDAY said.

Steve charged in and kicks him in the face, Thanos pushed him back. Peter webs up Thanos by choking him by the neck, he also tasered him webbing for Thanos to feel. He could feel it, but he grabbed the webbing and pulls Peter in, he pucnched him back.

Thor charges in, Thanos swings his sword in the air spinning, Thor dodges it. It came back to Thanos who used to to block Stormbreaker. Thor disarmed Thanos of his sword, then Thanos disarmed Thor. They both fought with their hands, with Thanos gaining the upper hand.

Peter got himself back on his feet and runs towards them. He webbed up up Stormbreaker and wields it. He charged at Thanos with Stormbreaker. He came close until Thanos grabbed the handle, he kicked Peter back. Peter got defeated along with Tony.

Thanos then uses Stormbreaker on Thor. Thor caught the handle and held back. He used his strength to hold back but Thanos is stronger.

Mjölnir then lifts off the ground. Thor pushed back as much as he can as he felt the blade closing in. Thanos got hit by Mjölnir then it flies back to Steve who is now holding it.

"Whoa." Peter said.

"I knew it." Thor smiles.

Steve wielding Mjölnir fights Thanos. He was able to get the upper hand on Thanos using Mjölnir powers. He was able to use it with his shield and gain strength to push him back. He can strike Thanos with lightning. But even with Mjölnir it still not enough against Thanos. He uses his shield to block the sword that can cut through his vibranium shield. His shield begins to break piece by piece with every swing. He then got pushed back and was defeated.

"In all my years of conquest... violence... slaughter... it was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to you stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm going to enjoy it very, very much." Thanos said.

His ship summons down his army of Chitauri, outriders, leviathans, fighters and tanks. His children the Black Order are here to join the fight.

Captain America stands up and is on his feet. He tightened his broken shield on his arm. He is about to face Thanos' army alone.


	10. Assemble

**Assemble**

Captain America was about to face Thanos and his armies alone until he got a cracke in his communicator.

_"Cap, you hear me?" Sam said._

Steve stops and looks around.

_"Cap, it's Sam. Can you hear me?" Sam said._

A portal begins to form behind Steve.

_"On your left." Sam said._

He turns to sees a portal, T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye emerged. Behind them is an army of Wakandans ready to fight. Sam cane flying around. Other portals began to open up. Doctor Strange, Peter Quill, Drax, and Mantis came from Titan. Valkyrie, Korg, Mike, and the Asgardians came to join the battle. Wong and the Masters of the Mystic Arts are here. The Ravagers and their ships came. Other heroes came including Wanda, Bucky, Groot, Hope. Pepper came wearing her own armor. Another figure came wearing the Iron Spider Armor, it was Mary Jane Watson. Another portal opened, Doctor Octopus came to join the fight along with Rhino, Vulture, Mysterio, and Kraven.

"Is that everyone?" Strange said.

"What? You wanted more?" Wong said.

Giant-Man emerged from the rubble along with Felicia, Rocket, and Rhodes wearing his new War Machine Armor.

Felicia sees members of the Sinister Six here.

"You guys again? Felicia said.

"Call it a temporary alliance. We rather die being on the right side." Otto said.

"Fine, but if you guys tries to do anything. Just remember there are cells at the Raft with your names on them." Felicia said.

"Fair enough." Otto said.

"How ironic, we tried to destroy the world and now we're gonna save it." Quentin said.

"It'll be noble and honorable." Kraven said.

"Me gonna crush them monsters." Aleksei said.

"Get in line." Adrian said.

The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Wakandans, Asgardians, Masters of the Mystic Arts, Ravagers, and the Sinister Six are all together about to fight. Captain America stood in front of them.

"Avengers!" Steve summons Mjölnir to his hand. "... Assemble."

They all charged in, Thanos' army did the same. They clashed and fight. Giant-Man punched the Leviathan. Tony and Pepper fought together. Thor and Steve fought and summoned the weapons. Thor got Mjölnir and Steve got Stormbreaker.

"No, give me that. You have the little one." Thor said.

They traded their weapons.

Peter fought until Obsidian came charging in and swinging. He was stopped by Wanda who tossed him back and he was stomped by Giant-Man. Peter sees his wife again on the battlefield.

"Wanda." Peter said.

"What would you do with out me?" Wanda said.

Peter smiles in joy. Wanda sees him and noticed he's older than before.

"I know, I'm old." Peter said.

Wanda place her hand on his cheek.

"Still good looking." Wanda smiles.

"You too." Peter smiles.

Peter and Wanda both kissed each other. Felicia and Mary Jane sees them kissing.

"Uh, now might not be the best time for that." Felicia said.

They both broke off the kiss.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Got carried away." Peter said.

Peter sees Mary Jane wearing his Iron Spider Armor.

"Is that my suit?" Peter said.

"I'm borrowing it. Besides someone has to make sure you get back home. She's waiting for you." Mary Jane said.

"She? May?" Peter said.

"Yes, lets get this done." Mary Jane said.

"Right." Peter turns his attention to Wanda. "Duty calls."

"Duty calls." Wanda said.

They got back into the fight. Clint came running with the gauntlet.

"Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?" Clint said.

"Get those stones as far away as possible." Steve said.

"No! We need to get them back where they came from." Bruce said.

"No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the Quantum tunnel." Tony said.

"Hold on! That wasn't our only time machine." Scott said.

He was referring to the van.

"Anyone see an ugly, brown van up there?" Steve said.

"Yes, but you're not gonna like where it's parked." Valkyrie said.

It's on the other side behind Thanos' army.

"Scott, how long do you need to get that thing working?" Tony said.

"Maybe ten minutes." Scott said.

"Get it started. We'll get the stones to you." Steve said.

"We're on it, Cap." Hope said.

Peter joined up with Tony and Strange.

"Tony said that you seen how this ends, care to fill us in?" Peter said.

"If I tell you what happens. It'll never happen." Strange said.

"You better be right." Tony said.

Scott and Hope are in the van trying to get it working.

"It's a mess back here." Hope said.

"It's... it's dead." Scott said.

"What?" Hope said.

"It's dead. I have to hotwire it." Scott said.

Clint held the gauntlet until T'Challa came.

"Clint, give it to me." T'Challa said.

T'Challa ran with the gauntlet fighting and avoiding. Thanos was able to stop him in his tracks. Peter and Wanda jumped in to help. Peter retrieved the gauntlet.

"I got it." Peter said.

"Go!" Wanda said.

Peter ran off with the gauntlet while Wanda stayed behind to fight Thanos. Her eyes are glowing red.

"You will not go after my husband. You already took so much from us." Wanda said.

"I don't even know who you are." Thanos said.

"You will." Wanda said.

Wanda uses her powers to throw multiple debris at Thanos. Peter is running with the gauntlet to the van. He was being intercepted by the outriders and he had to fight his way through.

Thanos uses his sword against Wanda who stopped his swing with her powers. She then lifts him up in the air and crushes him, gaining the upper hand. Thanos feels the pain of being crushed.

"Rain fire!" Thanos said.

"But sire, our troops!" Corvus Glaive said.

"Just do it!" Thanos said.

His ship rains down laser fire, one of them hit near Wanda, freeing Thanos. One of the laser hit the lake, flooding in water on the battlefield.

"Uh, is anyone else seeing this?" Pepper said.

Strange stopped the water from flooding the field.


	11. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Peter is being overwhelmed by the outriders.

"I need backup!" Peter said.

"Peter, heads up!" Steve said.

Steve throws Mjölnir in Peter's direction. He webs Mjölnir and got pulled. He was flying in the air until one of the laser hit the web and Peter falls down. Pepper caught his hand.

"I got you!" Pepper said.

She tossed him to Valkyrie and her flying horse. She gave him a ride.

"Hey, we meet again." Peter said.

They still fly through the laser fire until they got hit. Peter tries to run using his energy shield to protect himself. He got hit and fell, his shield got shut down and broken. He still hold on to the gauntlet. The lasers continues to rain down fire on everybody until it stopped. It then fires up in the sky.

"What the hell is this?" Sam said.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., what are they firing at?" Tony said.

"Something just entered the upper atmosphere." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

They see Captain Marvel flying in over the battlefield and flies through the ship, destroying it.

"Danvers, we need an assit here." Steve said.

She came flying down to Peter.

"You're late." Peter said.

"Better late than never. You got something for me?" Carol said.

Peter passed the gauntlet to her. He then sees an army coming in. Peter was injuried by the laser blast.

"You're gonna need a miracle to get through that." Peter said.

Wanda came fly in.

"Don't worry." Wanda said.

"She's got help." Okoye said.

Carol is joined by Wanda, Okoye, Pepper, Felicia, Mary Jane, Shuri, Hope, Valkyrie, Nebula, Mantis, and Gamora. Peter stayed behind to recover, the female forces joined together fight off the army. Wanda uses her power on the leviathan while Valkyrie flies to cut another. Peter is amazed how great they are doing.

"Wow." Peter said.

"Are you gonna stand and watch?" Wanda said.

"Oh, right." Peter said.

Peter went and joined the battle. Carol flies through the army and towards the van with the gauntlet. Thanos sees Carol flying with the gauntlet, he grabs his sword and throws it at the van. It hit the van and destroys it along with the Quantum tunnel.

Peter reaches close and see Thanos and the gauntlet on the ground. Thanos tries to grab it until Tony charged in and stops him in his tracks. Thanos grabs Tony and tossed him back.

Thor came swinging Mjolnir and Stormbreaker against Thanos. He swing Stormbreaker at Thanos who held it back, Thor uses Mjolnir to push Stormbreaker further, Steve hopped behind Thanos and pulls Mjolnir. Thanos headbutts Steve and pushed back Thor.

Thanos crawls over and grabs the gauntlet until Carol came flying in and fights Thanos. He grabs her wrist and tossed her back, he dons the gauntlet on and energy charges through his arm. He was about to snap his fingers until Carol stopped him and grips the gauntlet. Thanos tries to headbutt Carol who was able to take the blow. He sees the Power Stone, he grab it and clench his fist. He punched Carol back with the Power Stone.

Peter sees Strange holding up one finger. He realize that there is one last shot at winning this.

Thanos tries to snap his fingers until Peter came and gripped the gauntlet.

"Fool, don't you know when to give up?" Thanos said.

"Never! As long as there is hope, I'll keep on fighting!" Peter said.

Thanos punched him in the face, but still grip the gauntlet.

"Like my friend Cap, I can do this all day." Peter smiles all injured.

Thanos got angry, He then grabs his neck and tossed him back.

"What good is hope when it's about to fade away with a snap of my fingers. I'll let you live long enough for you to lose everything you love. I... am... inevitable." Thanos smiled.

Thanos snaps his fingers, nothing happened. He looks at the gauntlet and see the stones are gone. He turns back to see the stones on Peter's hand. His suit is nanotech and accepted the stones. Peter could feel the power surging through his arm. Peter was still weakened by the fight and knew that he wouldn't survive what he is about to do.

"How?" Thanos said.

"I... am... Spider-Man." Peter said.

He snaps his fingers and flashes.

Rocket fires off at the leviathan that came at him. He was about to be eaten until it decimated along with the rest of Thanos' army.

_Note: Happy Fourth of July 2019_


	12. Victory

**Victory**

Peter managed to snap his fingers with the stones. Thanos' armies begins to turn to dust, along with his ships and the Black Order. Thanos sat down and accepted that he has been defeated. He sat down and begins to disappear for good.

Peter was laid back against the debris. Tony came in approaching Peter.

"FRIDAY?" Tony said.

FRIDAY did a scan on Peter's life functions, it not good.

"Life functions critical." FRIDAY said.

Peter was weakened by the battle and got injured multiple times. He was pushing his limits fighting. He was weaken to the point that his healing factor couldn't save him.

Wanda came in running and got closer to Peter. Steve and Thor came in along with Mary Jane, Felicia, and Doctor Strange.

"Peter, it's me. Wanda." Wanda said.

"Hey." Peter smiled weakly.

Tony came close to Wanda.

"Wanda." Tony said.

Wanda turns to see Tony's expression, it's not good.

"No." Wanda said.

She then turns to Peter.

"Peter, stay with me. Just stay with me." Wanda said.

"I... love... you." Peter said.

Peter's eyes shut down, he died right in front of her.

"Peter! Peter! Open your eyes, please!" Wanda said in tears.

Steve pulled Wanda up on her feet.

"Wanda! Wanda!" Steve said.

She turns to Steve.

"Wanda, he's gone." Steve said.

"No!" Wanda said.

Steve hugs her as she cries.

"I'm sorry, Wanda." Steve said.

She cries hard as Steve held her close. Mary Jane and Felicia sees that Peter died and they shed tears. Tony turns his attention to Strange.

"You knew?" Tony said.

"It had to be done... for everyone." Strange said.

"For everyone. For everyone!" Tony said in anger.

"Tony! He would have made that choice no matter what!" Steve said.

As much as Tony is hurt by Peter's death, he knew that Steve was right. Everyone gather around and see Peter's dead body.

In the Soul World, he woke up and find himself at the lake near the compound where they did Natasha's funeral. He sees the sky that is now orange. He is all dressed in regular clothes and walks towards the pier and looks at the lake.

"Wow, you're early." Natasha said.

Peter turns around to see Natasha Romanoff again, she smiled at him and is wearing regular clothes.

"Nat." Peter said.

"It's me, Peter. I told you I'd see you in a minute." Natasha said.

"It was more than a minute." Peter said.

"For you." Natasha said.

Peter got closer and place his hand on her cheek. He felt her warm skin on her face, it was real. He and Nat hugs each other.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Peter said.

"I've missed you too. I thought you would've live till you've gotten wrinkles and gray hair." Natasha teases.

"Even in death, you still make jokes." Peter smiles.

"Force of habit. You can rest easy, I've found peace, Peter. I got to meet everyone you've loved. They're all waiting for you." Natasha said.

"Everyone? My parents? Ben? Gwen?" Peter said.

"Yeah, you can finally have the peace you deserve." Natasha said.

Peter wanted to move on but he didn't felt ready for it.

"What's wrong?" Natasha said.

"Nothing, it just that I left behind those I still love. May and Wanda." Peter said.

"They'll join you one day, as will everyone else. You just need to be patient." Natasha said.

Natasha extends her hand to Peter.

"Come." Natasha said.

Peter sees her hand. He began to raise his hand and reaches to hers, until he stops.

"It's okay." Natasha said.

Back at the world of the living, everyone morns for the lose of Peter. Wanda is still crying. Thor was saddened by Peter's death. He then felt something happening to his hammer Mjolnir. He still grips it as it seems to be calling to Peter.

"Mjolnir?" Thor said.

Thor seen Peter was close to lifting the hammer before. He realize that there is a way to save Peter.

"Everyone back away from him!" Thor said.

"Thor, What is it?" Steve said.

"Trust me!" Thor said.

Everyone backed away from Peter. He then lets go of Mjolnir and it flies towards Peter. Peter's hand grabbed it, lightning strikes down at him.

At soul world, Peter was about to take Natasha's hand to move on. He then felt himself sparking out lightning.

"What's going on!" Peter said.

"It seems that it's not your time yet." Natasha said.

"You're saying that I could live again?" Peter said.

"You have another chance, take it. Go back to Wanda, to everyone." Natasha said.

"I will." Peter said.

"Goodbye, Pete." Natasha said.

"Not goodbye... See you in a minute." Peter said.

Natasha smiles as she watches Peter disappears.

Back to reality, everyone watches as the lightning stops and they see Peter stand holding Mjolnir. Everyone is shocked to see Peter alive again. Mjolnir has a rare power of resurrecting those who are worthy. He was all healed up from the injuries, including his arm he used with the stones.

"I'm back. How?" Peter said.

"Mjolnir was able to pull you back from death. It shows that you're worthy." Thor said.

"I am? How about that." Peter said.

Peter turns his attention towards Wanda who is shocked to see that Peter is alive. Her tears of sadness turned into tears of joy. She and Peter got closer and they hugged each other.

"Now that I think about it, we should've stayed in bed." Peter jokes.

Wanda giggles at his words.

"Really?" Wanda smiles with tears.

Peter wipes away the tears from her face. They then kissed each other. Everyone watches them.

"You're really are all kinds of stubborn, you know that? Why do you always have to do the impossible things? You're lucky that you're back this time. Hate funerals." Tony said.

"Didn't mean to get you worried, Tony" Peter said.

"Well, you're here. Just don't do that again." Tony said.

"I'll try not to." Peter smiled.

"You did it." Steve said.

"No, we did. Together, all of us." Peter said.

So, what now, son? Steve said.

"You're asking me?" Peter said.

"You're giving the orders now." Steve said.

Everyone waits as Peter gets an answer.

"I have an idea. Tony, can I ask you for a favor?" Peter said.

Tony was surprised that Peter is asking him.

"Name it?" Tony said.


	13. Endgame

**Endgame**

Thanos has been defeated and everyone who was taken by the snap returns. May is at home alone, waiting. She sit in the kitchen looking at a photo of her and Peter. She then heard the door opening, she went to check it out. She was surprised to see her nephew again after so many years. Peter smiles at the her, she and Peter hugged each other. They've been reunited after being apart for so long. They break off the hug as Peter invited his wife Wanda to meet his aunt. May sees that she has her old wedding ring on Wanda's finger. May and Wanda hugged each other.

The next day at Tony's cabin, Peter is in a room dressed in a black suit with a bowtie. His Aunt May came in to see Peter all dressed.

"May! Didn't noticed you knocking." Peter said.

"Didn't mean to disturb you." May said.

"Don't worry, you didn't. By the way, how do I look?" Peter said.

"You're so handsome. You'll do fine, I'm so proud of you. I know your uncle is too." May said.

"I know. I saw him when I was in the past. I asked him for forgiveness." Peter said.

"You saw him?" May said.

"Yes." Peter said.

"What did he say?" May said.

"He said he forgave me, and that he is proud of me." Peter said.

"He'll always be proud of you like I am." May said.

Peter and May hugged each other. Happy came in.

"Hey, the guests are waiting. It's time." Happy said.

"Okay, thanks Happy." Peter said.

Happy left as Peter and May prepared.

"You ready?" May said.

"I'm a little nervous." Peter said.

"Don't be, you've been through this before." May said.

"I know, didn't end so well." Peter said.

"This time, it will." May said.

May and Peter walks out of the cabin, a wedding is taking place. Peter and Wanda wanted to do their wedding again with everyone. They were surrounded by guests all in suits and dresses. The guests include Clint's family, Scott, Hope, Hank, Janet, Bucky, Sam, Strange, Wong, Peter Quill, Rocket, Groot, Nebula, Mantis, Drax, Bruce, Thor, T'Challa, Okoye, Shuri, Pepper, Happy, Rhodes, Carol, Maria, Nick, Flash Thompson, Betty Brant, and Mary Jane Watson.

May escorts Peter down the aisle were Tony is gonna officiate the wedding, Steve became Peter's best man again. Felicia is the maid of honor. He reached and waited.

"Thank you for this Tony." Peter said.

"Sure thing kid. I'm glad that you're doing this again, even though you two got married five years ago." Tony said.

"Well, we wanted to do this with everyone after we stopped Thanos." Peter said.

"But you didn't. Don't worry, this time it will be better than ever." Steve said.

"You're right." Peter said.

"Oh and here come the white witch." Tony said.

Peter turns around to see Wanda walking down the aisle wearing a white wedding dress escorted by Clint. Morgan walks in front being the flower girl throwing white petals. Peter smiles as he see Wanda being all beautiful. Clint and Wanda reach the altar.

"Peter, I entrust this young lady to you. Promise you'll be faithful to her and to protect her with your life." Clint said.

"I will, I promise." Peter said.

Peter and Clint shake hands.

"Good, because I'll kick your ass if you don't. Just remember, I don't miss." Clint smiles.

"Noted." Peter smiled back.

Clint went back to join his family. Peter and Wanda are standing together. The ceremony is about to begin.

"We are gathered to join these two together in holy matrimony. Forgive me if my speech is terrible, I only got officiated about yesterday. Thank God for the internet." Tony said.

Everyone laugh at Tony's words, including Peter and Wanda.

"I remember these two very well, including the time they didn't like each other at first. True story." Tony said.

Everyone laughed again. He was referring to the time they were enemies at first.

"They both endured hard times throughout their lives. No matter how many obstacles they come across, they always find their way back to each other. Their love could overcome anything. Peter, do you have anything to say to Wanda?" Tony said.

"Wanda, you came into my life as a stranger I never knew. I was going through the loneliness of losing someone I loved, when I believed that I should never feel love again. Until you came into my life and opened up my heart again. You pulled me from that place and got me to love. You became the light of my life. Someone I want to spend the rest of my life with." Peter said.

"Peter, when I first met you, you were someone who was like me, someone who had lost their parents. I saw the goodness in you, how brave and noble you were. You saw goodness in me and believed that I could do right. You believed in me, gave me a chance. Closer I was to you, my heart started to beat. That's when I realize I love you. I love you, Peter." Wanda said.

Peter and Wanda finished saying their words.

"Well, if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Tony said.

Everyone remained quiet.

"Well, if that is all? Now-" Tony said.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Thor said.

Everyone is shocked to see Thor interrupting. Thor tries to get through.

"Excuse me, coming through." Thor said.

Thor arrived at Tony's spot, in front of him are Peter and Wanda.

"I have seen a lot through my lifetime, never have I seen these two people overcome so much for love. I wish you two the best and may the forefathers watch you both." Thor said.

Thor hugs both Peter and Wanda together. He finished and walked back to his seat.

Peter and Wanda then kissed each other with everyone watching.

"Hey!" Everyone said together.

Peter and Wanda broke off, they smiled and laughed.

"Okay, since I was so interrupted. We'll skip to the 'I do's'. Peter Benjamin Parker, do you take Wanda to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" Tony said.

"I do." Peter said.

"Wanda Maximoff, do you take Peter to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" Tony said.

"I do." Wanda said.

"Rings?" Tony said.

Steve hands then the rings, they put them on again.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tony said.

Peter and Wanda kissed each other, everyone claps and cheered.

"They're married... again." Tony said.

Thor has tears in his eyes, Bruce noticed.

"Are you crying?" Bruce said.

"No... Yes. This is just so beautiful." Thor cries.

Bruce comforts Thor as he cries.

Cut to Drax and the Guardians.

"Well, these two are joined. What comes next will be so hot." Drax said.

"We all know what it is, don't need to remind us." Quill said.

"What he is gonna to do with his penis?" Drax said.

"Oh! What is the matter with you?" Quill said.

"I remember me and wife did that night after we wed. She and I did-" Drax said.

"Don't! Just don't!" Quill said.

"Boy, you guys got some issues." Rocket said.

Peter and Wanda were congratulated by everyone. Felicia came to Wanda.

"Congratulations to you both." Felicia said.

"I want to thank you, Felicia." Wanda said.

"For what?" Felicia said.

"For being there for Peter when I couldn't be." Wanda said.

"It was a pleasure. Don't ever let him go." Felicia said.

Wanda and Felicia shakes hands as she left. Later Peter and Wanda were about to throw the bouquet, the women gathered around.

"Ready?" Wanda said.

Wanda turns around to not see and throw the bouquet high up in the air. The women has their hands high up, but it passed them.

"Cap, look out." Sam said.

Steve turns around to and see the bouquet, he caught it. Everyone is surprised.

"Nice catch, Cap. Maybe it's a sign." Peter said.

"Maybe." Steve said.

He put the bouquet down and walks towards Peter.

"I wanted to say that I'm proud of you. Proud of the man you've become. You came so far from being that teenage vigilante to becoming a great hero." Steve said.

Steve extends his hand, Peter shakes it.

"Thank you, Cap." Peter said.

"Team is yours now, if you need them, they'll be there." Steve said.

Steve passed the leadership role of the Avengers to Peter. Tony came in.

"Any plans?" Tony said.

"Well we both need a long vacation. So much catching to do. How about you?" Peter said.

"This is it for me, Peter. I'm retiring." Tony said.

"You serious?" Peter said.

"Very, getting to old for this. Have a family to think about, they're my life." Tony said.

"I understand." Peter said.

Tony and Peter shake hands.

"Good luck, kid." Tony said.

"You too." Peter said.

Everyone then gathered around to take a picture. DUM-E holds a camera.

"Everyone ready." Tony said.

"Ready." Everyone said.

"Okay DUM-E, take the picture." Tony said.

DUME took the picture, everyone is in it as it is taken. DUM-E is about to take another.

"One is enough, DUM-E. No more or I'll put you back in the garage." Tony said.

DUM-E lowers the camera.

Tony retires from being Iron Man, he went with Steve to help him return the stones back to where they belong. Steve took the mission to return the stones alone. He succeeded but didn't return. Sam met an older Steve waiting for him. He passed the mantle of Captain America to Sam. Steve took Tony's advice and retired. He returned to the past to live the rest of his live with Peggy Carter. Everyone got their endgame.


End file.
